1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jump ropes and, more particularly, to jump ropes that are mechanically powered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jumping rope is healthy and popular recreational and exercise activity that has evolved into a competitive sport. In its simplest form, a jump rope is a flaccid rope, and two ends of the rope are held in a user's hands. To exercise with this type of jump rope, the user must coordinate jumping with hand turning activity. Over the years, jump ropes have been mechanized. The mechanization avoids the need for a user to hold the rope in one's hands. Thus, with a mechanized jump rope, the user need not coordinate jumping with hand turning the rope.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to mechanized jump ropes, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,481,600; 3,610,616; 4,082,266; 4,739,985; and 5,121,917.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,600 discloses a jump rope that is powered by a water stream from a water hose. This mechanized jump rope device has a number of disadvantages. A person may not always be near a source of water pressure, and a water hose may be bulky and inconvenient to use. In this respect, it would be desirable if a mechanized jump rope device were provided which does not employ a water source for power and does not require the use of a water hose. Another disadvantage with this device is the constant flow of water needed to power the device. This flow of water is wasteful of water and create a wet or muddy ground surface. In this respect, it would be desirable if a mechanized jump rope device were provided which is not wasteful of water and does not create a wet or muddy ground surface. With this device, the stands that support the jump rope appear to be driven into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,616 discloses a mechanized jump rope device which has a U-shaped frame. A disadvantage of the U-shaped frame is that it limits the size of a rope that can be used. If the rope is too long, the rope will bump into the U-shaped frame. In this respect, it would be desirable if a mechanized jump rope device were provided which does not employ a U-shaped frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,266 discloses a mechanized jump rope that employs a horizontal bar that extend mid-way across the region encompassed by the turning of the mechanized jump rope. This horizontal bar may be useful for stabilizing a person who is seated and who just lifts one's legs when the jump rope passes by. However, for a person who jumps with one's whole body, the horizontal bar may get in the way and may even cause injuries. In this respect, it would be desirable if a mechanized jump rope device were provided which does not include a horizontal bar that extends mid-way across the region encompassed by the turning of the mechanized jump rope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,985 discloses a mechanized jump rope apparatus that employs a powered crank at one end of a rope. The other end of the rope is attached to a stationary structure such as a fence post or a side of a building. A disadvantage of this device is the requirement of the stationary structure such as a fence post or side of a building. Often a person may wish to jump rope in an open field or beach area where stationary structures such as fence posts or sides of buildings are not present. In this respect, it would be desirable if a mechanized jump rope device were provided which does not require the presence of stationary structures such as fence posts or sides of buildings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,917 discloses a jumping machine that employs a semi-rigid U-shaped jumping loop that is powered by the hands of a handicapped user. Although this device permits accurate manual control of the positioning of the jumping loop, manual control is a key feature of the device. As mentioned above, one key purpose of providing a mechanized jump rope is to dispense with the requirement of manual operation of the rope.
Still other features would be desirable in a mechanized jump rope apparatus. It may be desirable to set up a mechanized jump rope device at a beach which has a sandy surface. In this respect, it would be desirable if the supports for the mechanized jump rope device would be especially adapted to penetrate and be supported by a sandy surface.
In the sport of jumping rope, there are situations where two people jump at once, such as Double Dutch. In this respect, it would be desirable if a mechanized jump rope device were adapted to be used with a second person.
The jump ropes disclosed in the patents cited above are all supported on two sides of the rope. That is, the two ends of the rope lie along a longitudinal rotational axis. To give a more open access to a mechanized jump rope, it would be desirable if one end of the jump rope were displaced from the longitudinal rotational axis.
Except for U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,600 discussed above which is powered by water from a water hose, the patents cited above disclose mechanized jump ropes that derive electrical power from an AC supply. An AC power source is very inconvenient for outdoor use, especially at a beach which would most likely be far from a source of AC power. In this respect, it would be desirable if a mechanized jump rope device were provided which were powered by portable batteries.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use mechanized jump ropes, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a motorized jump rope apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) avoids the need for a user to hold a rope in one's hands; (2) does not require a user to coordinate jumping with hand turning the rope; (3) does not employ a water source for power and does not require the use of a water hose; (4) is not wasteful of water and does not create a wet or muddy ground surface; (5) does not employ a U-shaped frame which limits the size of the rope that can be used; (6) does not include a horizontal bar that extends mid-way across the region encompassed by the turning of the mechanized jump rope; (7) does not require the presence of stationary structures such as fence posts or sides of buildings for supporting the jump rope; (8) is especially adapted to penetrate and be supported by a sandy surface; (9 ) is adapted to be used with a second jumping person; (10) has one end of the jump rope displaced from the longitudinal rotational axis; and (11) are powered by portable batteries. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique motorized jump rope apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.